paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol: Drake's Deception
This is the Game-Story adaptation of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Characters * Made up Characters ** * Paw Patrol Show Characters ** Plot A Gambled Intro It all begins with Ryder and Vicente Laurel entering a pub in London to meet a man named Arrby who is interested to purchase Ryder's Ring. During the meeting, the duo accused Arrby of offering them fake Gold and the fight ensures. Vicente and Ryder managed to fight through and emerged in an alleyway, where they are surrounded and subdued by Carlos, Arrby's cohort. and then approached by Sweetie, Arrby's Client, Sweetie takes the ring from Ryder and Ryder attempts to get it back but Carlos subdues Ryder and Vicente. and suddenly takes the shot. and Ryder and Vicente faked their deaths. Meeting and Mentoring A Kid Ryder explores a museum in Barkingburg, in search of Sir Francis' ring, but he was thrown away by the guards suspecting him as a thief. Intrigued by the actions of Vicente Laurel, which he doesn't know him, Ryder followed him to a keymaker and Vicente pickpocketed it before returning back inside. Ryder managed to steal the Ring but before he can leave he was caught by Sweetie, her robotic knights and Vicente, who is working for her. Ryder managed to flee from the goons until he was rescued by Vicente. and Vicente decides to take Ryder as his student. The Elizabethan Treasure Back on the Present era, the meeting is a set up by Vicente and Ryder to get close to Sweetie, with Carlos who is their old friend. With the help of the Princess of Barkingburg, they trace Sweetie's Vehicle to a hidden library, where they manage to retrieve the notebook of T.E. Lawrence and a map showing Francis Drake's secret voyage to Arabia, where he was commissioned by Elizabeth I to search the lost city of Ubar. using the clues, Ryder works out that the clues to city's locations lies in the Crusaders' crypt underneath at the French Chateau and a Syrian citadel. Ryder and Vicente heads to the French Chateau first located in the first half of an amulet inside the crypt. But the two are ambushed by Arrby. who takes the amulet and sets the chateau on Fire. the 2 escaped and heads to Syria. Syria At the Citadel Ryder and Vicente meets up with the Princess and Carlos, who have learned that Sweetie is the head of a secret organization dating back four centuries. during the quest Carlos gets shot by a dart, forces him to give his gun and notebook to Arrby. The group reaches the second crypt and gets the other half, revealing the next Clue. however, Carlos is cornered by Sweetie and Arrby forcing him to hand over the amulet piece. although Ryder, Vicente, The Princess and Carlos managed to escape, Carlos breaks his leg in the process, forcing himself and the Princess to back out. at the bus the Princess asked Ryder that what does he tries to prove. but Ryder replied that he's not proving anything. Ryder said that he and Vicente must go to Yemen. and Vicente knows someone who to call. Yemen: Arrival At the Airport Vicente and Ryder we're greeted by Katie. and gives them journalists ID as permits to get to the city and passed the checkpoints. and tells theme to try to act respectable. at the outside of the airport. Ryder tells Katie that He and Vicente are doing a little historical research. and asks no cursed treasures nor Diabolical Warlords. and as the 2 begin to argue Vicente asked Katie where's the car and afterwards takes Ryder's bags and leaves them to talk. Ryder noticed that Katie wears Ryder's engagement Ring. and Katie noticed that Ryder is obsessed on his Quest. still Katie helps the 2, touring around the city. Yemen: Capture for Info After they tour the city they manage to locate an underground tomb where they discover the location of the lost city, as well as an evidence which Francis Drake abandoned his mission. Back above ground Ryder is shot with a dart contained hallucinogens, stumbling away alone. He wakes up outside the cafe with Arrby and Sweetie. there Sweetie comments on her past and her relationship with Vicente. even threatening Katie if does not cooperate. When Arrby gets news where Vicente is. Ryder breaks free and chases Arrby through the city; However. Ryder is knocked out and captured by Jack Scallywag. a Pirate who works for Sweetie. and Interrogates Ryder for the Information of the Iram of the Pillars. When Ryder refuses to Cooperate. Jack claims he has Vicente so. Ryder managed to escape and heads to the Cruise Ship The Seaward Campaign Ryder managed to enter the ship and heads to the cargo hold there. He discovers that instead the real man he noticed a decoy. Jack appears along with his men and reveals that he did not get Vicente so Ryder shots Jack using his Pup pistol. Jack stumbled safely. during the battle Ryder tossed a grenade and explodes flooding the Ship killing Jack in the process. Ryder used his mind and now moves to escape. and successfully Ryder escaped and washed ashore where he was reunited with Katie. She informs Ryder that Vicente is captured by Sweetie and the 2 heads to an airport to intercept and rescue Vicente. Airport Shootout at dawn. Katie and Ryder infiltrates the airport. just as then Ryder jumps to the other side. Katie tries to do it but Ryder refused and claimed that He will not have to lose Katie again. Katie understands it and leaves and eventually Katie finds a jeep to help him as he made his way to the plane he tries to keep up but Ryder sees Katie approached him and helps him climbed aboard as she drives the jeep. later Ryder takes off along with the plane and snuck on board. The Skies of the Desert sands as Ryder made his way inside the cargo hold but he gets beaten and tossed. Ryder climbs back up as the shootout between him and Sweetie's henchmen ensues and caught on fire as well. the explosion sucked Ryder out as he held on a crate and begins to open the parachute on it landed himself into the desert. Ryder made his way into the crash site.Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Video Game References